Small envy
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: Lisanna was envious of Natsu's and Lucy's relationship but she was happy that they were happy. Nalu story.


**Hi! Siberian Tangerine back with a short story that just popped into my head. I wanted to write from Lisanna's perspective since I think that she's a nice girl. But this is still a Nalu story since it's my OTP. Kyaa~**

**Ahem... I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did it would turn into mushy stuff with lots of romance hehe...**

* * *

I sat at the bar in the guild and watched Mira-nee do her usual chores.

It was noisy as usual and I couldn't help but chuckle at that since it hadn't changed since my homecoming four years ago. We were supposed to be adults but everyone still ran around like crazy teenagers and started fights.

Everything was the same.

Okay not everything... People had started to get together.

Elf-nii chan had gathered up all his manliness to ask Evergreen out and she had accepted while she had hit his head for waiting so long.

Gray gave up all of his attempts to ignore Juvia and just embraced the feeling of being extremely loved. Juvia became much calmer after his acceptance, thank god.

Erza-san sneaked out sometimes on solo missions but we all knew that she was going to meet up with Jellal for some alone time which was very out of character for her but no one dared to say a thing.

Gajeel had taken it upon himself to hang around Levy as much as he could because he thought that "_She was so small so you had to look after her if she by_ _any chance should disappear_." Levy had just laughed and didn't mind at all while Jet and Droy cried about how their Levy-chan had grown up.

None of those pairs bugged me, I rather thought they were cute but then there was that one couple whom I envied more than anything.

"Hey Luce! You promised me and Happy that we'd have chicken today right?"

I turned my head a bit and saw Natsu and Happy circling around Lucy with wide smiles as if she was the sun and they were two planets.

Natsu and Lucy had become a couple a few months after the Grand Magic Games chaos and they've been going strong ever since.

"Sure but then I should go and shop for groceries later so that we have everything at home." Lucy smiled so gently at the two of them and I couldn't help but wonder when she became so beautiful. Her hair reached the middle of her back and her body was still as perfect as ever. Also nowadays she wore clothes that didn't expose her so much (because of Natsu's jealousy probably).

"What? I won't let you go alone, you can't carry stuff in your condition!"

"Natsu I'm only three months pregnant. I'm sure I can handle it just fine."

Oh right I almost forgot for a second that they were going to have a baby.

I watched Natsu huff before stubbornly deciding to go with her and Happy crying out his usual "Aye sir!" while Lucy just giggled at them.

I was so envious of Lucy at that moment. Not because she was the one who got Natsu in the end although a small part of me will always love him, especially since he turned so hot and mature over the years. No, but because of the extreme happiness that she had now. She got a beautiful wedding, a loving husband, great friends and a child on the way. There's no way that you're not going to get jealous over that!

"Lisanna!" I turned my head to Lucy once more and saw her waving at me to come over. Natsu had gone to start a fight with Gray so she sat alone.

"What is it Lucy?" I said as I sat down with her.

"Well as you know I'm three months pregnant now..." She began and I looked at the small bump on her stomach with a smile.

"... And I feel that you are someone whom I can trust..." At that statement I was flattered. She trusted me even though everyone had probably told her that I was Natsu's childhood friend and possible girlfriend when we were younger.

"... So I want to ask you if you can be this child's godmother." She finished with a small smile and I was shocked.

"Me?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, Natsu and I discussed it and we thought that you would be a great godmother." Both of them trusted me that much?

"I would love to!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Great!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu came back from his fight.

"What did she say?" He asked as he glanced at me curiously.

"She said yes." Lucy told him and he turned and gave me a big grin.

"Thanks Lisanna! Hey Lucy we should go shopping now." Without noticing he had wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Oh right! Then lets go. Bye Lisanna." Lucy stood up and smiled at me again and I watched them fetch Happy as they walked out of the guild hand in hand.

I envied them so much but at the same time I was really happy for them and extremely grateful that they were willing to share some of their happiness with me. I was going to be the best godmother ever for their child!

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for mistakes because this was written on a whim. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
